Slytherin Potter
by aka HBK
Summary: Instead Of Hagrid Snape delivers Harrys Letter in the shack. the future is not one we have been expecting. no slash


Disclaimer: not mine its jkr's

Chp 1

Severus Snape was not a happy man, he was what you call an anti social person often referred by students of Hogwarts as greasy bat of dungens. But today Severus was feeling good as those students…._brats…_were not in Hogwarts as it was still july and the school will not start till September he was free to roam in the halls of Hogwarts without any brats disturbing him.

Severus would not admit to anyone not even himself but he like here at Hogwarts he like it when the first years would cower in fear of him he like to teach sixth and seventh years potions as they were the only ones capable of making a decent potion.

At present he was taking a tour of Hogwarts when he spotted Hagrid who was in entrance hall waving at him. The half giant was fool who can't keep a secret to save his own skin forget about others but he was kind and very loyal specially to Dumbledore.

"Ow' are you professor?"

"I am fine Hagrid." Then he spotted Hagrid carrying a letter and his umbrella.

"Where are you going Hagrid"

Hagrid face lit up in a smile like a kid won candy…_that oaf…_

"I am heading for a special job given by Dumbledore, he asked me to bring young 'arry his letter and take him to Diagon alley for his school shopping."

Of course how can he forget about Harry Potter , he was dreading the day when that boy would enter Hogwarts and make his like living hell just like his father pampered little prince, well he has decided that he would show the boy his place.

"And why may I ask that the boy is receiving such special service surely not because he is the Boy-who-lived." Ow how he hate that title.

"No professor we 'ave sent 'im at least a dozen letters but we 'ave received no replies so professor Dumbledore asked me to deliver his letter, sir"

That's strange no replies after sending even dozens letter, maybe he is pranking the staff, yes yes it is a prank just like his father always keen on pranking the people, well he would show that boy that this type of behavior is not allowed in Hogwarts he would take him down a peg or two. If he visit the boy now then he would also warn him about the rule breaking and punishments so that he would have fear of the staff of Hogwarts.

"Well give me the letter Hagrid I will take it to the boy and I will take him to his school shoping"

"But professor Dumbledore asked me…."

"I will talk with Dumbledore about this. Now give me the letter and I know you have a urgent school business in gringotts you should complete that." The half-giant doesn't realize that he had used legilimency on him while talking and he knows that Dumbledore has asked the half-giant to bring the stone from Gringotts to Hogwarts, very foolish of Dumbledore asking Hagrid to bring the stone.

Hagrid reluctantly give the letter to Snape and made his way to Gringotts to collect the stone, meanwhile Snape was reading the letter

_To_

_Mr. Harry James Potter_

_The floor, Hut on the rock._

_The sea_

Strange may be they are on holiday, yes the pampered little prince would have asked his family to take him on holiday and the would have readily agreed.

Well its not my problem I would just go and give him his letter and say him that in uncertain terms he is allowed to break the rules of Hogwarts and pranking is not allowed at Hogwarts.

Snape then left the Hogwarts and apparated to the shack, he notice that it was midnight that means it was the last day of July. He noticed that the shack was not in proper condition ..._why would someone will come here on holiday he don't know… _He approached the hut and knocked twice, no one answered, he knocked again then he heard someone saying he was armed , huh what could a muggle weapon do.

"Alohomora" the door opened he noticed a fat man without any neck standing with a gun, petunia …_how can he forget her… _a fat boy who like he could lose some weight and a boy exact replica of James Potter with green eyes…._ Lily's eyes._


End file.
